This is what fame looks like
by AshLiz
Summary: Rachel spends the summer in new york and gets a job on broadway. she comes back to Lima and doesn't tell anyone about her summer. I know I suck at summaries. Rachel/Jesse
1. happiness is the secret to all

Rachel's POV

After losing at nationals I needed a chance to regroup and collect myself. So I packed up my bags and headed toNew York. I wasn't looking for anything specific or even to be on broadway but April Rhodes saw me eating dinner at one of the pizzarias and asked me to be in her show just for this summer. I was ecstatic! She said, "Rachel the only one with talent in that poor excuse for a glee club" to be exact. I spent the entire summer on the show. It was a blast my dads came to see me closing night. My cast was amazing. They were the true friends I never had. There was Brad, Claire, Amy, and of course April. They became my best friends. April was more of a mother to me. I helped her get sobered up. After she was sober she became the amazing woman I knew she could be. She was everything a girl could ask for in a mother. She took me shopping, gave me advice, cooked me meals, she did everything with me.

On my last night on the show I started crying during my ending number the crowd erupted in applause for me. My fellow castmates came out and finished the song with me even thought it's a solo. They brought flowers and presents for me. I had never felt so loved. They threw me a party the next night at a club. It was awesome. The good part about having a recovering alcoholic is that she buys the drinks because she cant resist but gives them to you and lets you drink them so she doesn't. My closest friends on the cast gave me a scrapbook with pictures from the beginning to the end of everything we went through together. Oh how I miss them. They cried when they took me to the airport and of course they took pictures of that to. Me in my juicy couture sweats and my hair all up in a bun and my makeup running from crying, yup a definite keeper that picture will be.

The flight toLimawasn't to bad. I was excited to see my dads again I hadn't seen them since summer started. Many think that being an only child is like a gift from god, it isn't. My dads are always away and to busy to really come and watch me perform. Its sad but whatever.

I go to sleep in my bed at home for the first time in 4 months. Ahh it feels good to be home but I miss my friends in NY. I text them before I go to sleep.

To:Amy,Claire,Brad,April  
>From:Rach<p>

Good night. I love you guys.

Monday morning 6 am.

I woke up and did my regular routine. Than I got dressed. The plus side of being on broadway is that you get all the latest and greatest outfits. I dressed in: black skinny jeans from Gucci, black tank top with white writing saying NY, silver bangles, my R necklace that Aoril bought me, my limited edition yet to be released coach bag, my Gucci sunglasses, and my black prada heels. I straightened my hair and blew out my full bangs. I put on just a touch of bare essentials makeup and was out the door.

On my way to school I got to thinking. I really didn't have friends here. None of my fellow glee clubbers tried to get in contact with me this summer. Not even Finn and we kissed during nationals! I did keep in touch with Jesse though he is the only one who knew I went tonew yorkthis summer.

I pulled up in front of Mckinley and realized the only thing that changed was me. I don't care what theselimalosers think anymore. I was already on broadway I know I am better than all of the "tone deaf fugly group of insecure losers" as April calls them. I walk into school and everyone is staring at me. Hmm odd. Normally by now I would have been met with a slushie. Whatever. I make my way over to my locker put my crap in it and head to class. First period I have math. Uhh math is so freakn boring! I notice Mercedes is in this class to but does she even acknowledge my presence? NO so I ignore her to. By the end of the day I was getting tired at everyone staring. I make my way to glee club. I was kind of excited! I had been texting Amy and April all day meaning I was basically talking to Amy Claire Brad and April since they would take turns texting me from two phones. I walked into glee a couple minutes late since my agent had called me asking if I wanted to sing for a charity event coming up raising money for the dolphins. (of course I said yes!) It would be a cast thing so my friends would be flying from NY and we would all meet in LA over the weekend. When I walked into glee everyone was surprised that I was late and that I was dressed so nicely.

"Hot dam someones looking good!" Puck yelled from the other side of the class room. I just winked and took my seat.

"I'm glad you finally decided to join us Rachel now lets get started any one have any ideas on song choice for sectionals?" Everyone turn to each other and immediately start talking about what songs are good and everything. I notice Finn and Quinn sitting exceptionally close. Well I know what they did this summer.

"Ok tomorrow bring your ideas to class and we will get started on picking. See you tomorrow!" Shue says. Well hes in a hurry that's for sure. I pick up my bag and leave that's when I hear Finn running behind me. 

"Rach! Hey Rach wait up!" I stop and turn around

"Hello Finn I hope you had a very good summer."

"Uh yea thanks" He says awkwardly "so uh sorry about not replying to your messages I was uh really busy."

"Oh I'm sure you were really busy exercising right? And playing video games online?"

"Yea sorta?" he says more as a question.

"Well Finn what I mean by exercising is that you and Quinn were getting it on and by playing online you were talking to Puck about your sexual acitivites while on xbox live am I right?"

"uhh what? Rach I can explain!"

"I'm sure you can Finn,I'm sure you can but the fact is I just don't care. I am always going to be second best to Quinn when it comes to you. So I went on a trip this summer that gives you the right to sleep with her?"

"Rachel I'm sorry!"

"Yea whatever have a nice night." I say and walk away.

I drive home feeling a lot better than I thought I would. I got home and skyped with my Amy and Claire then I talked on the phone with April and went to bed.

Tuesday morning 6 am

Of course I began my early morning routine again. I got dressed and checked my phone. I got a text:

From:April  
>To:Rach<p>

Hey Ray! Have a good day at school. Remember: life is like photography you develop from the negative. Love ya chica!

Your sorta momma April

April is like my mom in so many ways I can go to her for anything.

I start my day out pretty well. I go to class talk with this new girl named Penny shes nice and in all my classes we become friends. Its nice to have a friend here.

Glee practice:

We all had to come up with songs for sectionals we should sing. I listened to all of them and they were alright but come on Santana picked till the world ends by Britney Spears that's not really a glee club song! They were all pretty much the same one of the latest and greatest songs on the top ten of itunes. Whatever. I sang clumsy by Fergie. I hadn't really prepared a song but I heard it on the radio so it was fresh on my mind. I didn't really care.

Of course Shue ignored me the entire practice and focused on his little baby kiss asses Quinn and Finn. Uhh how they get on my nerves. Any way I texted Claire the whole practice anyway:

Claire:Uhh Ray I miss you!

R: I miss you to Claire bear! Uhh these glee clubbers have no idea what real talent is!

C: aww ray! I wish I could be there so we could give them a performance they would never forget! Like when we did Man I feel like a woman at that karaoke place! Haha that was ahmazin!

R: I know we are so crazy! OMG remember when we went to that club and were dancing with the sexxiii Jake Gyllenhall Ahh best night ever!

C: haha I know right dude if only summer lasted 4eva! I miss u Ray! You need to fly your little behind out here! OMFG did you hear about this weekend!Los Angelesbaby!

R: ahaha I did hear I'm so excited first we took NY by storm now LA they won't know what hit them!

C: shopping,beaches, shopping, cute guys, more shopping the Girls will be reunited once again and by girls I mean also our honorary girl Brad LOL

R:of course do you know who else we will see?

C: your hunky man

R: haha yes! He goes to UCLA ahh I'm so excited to see him I'm so glad we patched things up this summer he was so supportive of me!

C: oooo I know whats gonna go down in LA ;)

R: haha but of course hey g2g I think I should be paying attention? Whateva later Lov chu!

C: Love you to! Call me tonight darling!

Uhh I start paying attention again and notice Mr. Shue saying something or other "- and we will be practicing this weekend"

"Wait I can't come to practice this weekend I'm going out of town."

"Rachel this is mandatory practice can you cancel or postpone your trip?"

"No I can't I'm really sorry I'll stay late after practice though next week I can't miss this trip."

"What manhands have a hot date someone actually notices you or are you going back to your own planet for the weekend?" Quinn says

"Yea Rachel you can make up practice next week."

"Thanks Mr. Shue" I say totally ignoring Quinn.

Class dismissed. The rest of my week went by pretty uneventfully.

Friday I was so excited I could barely contain myself! I packed my bags Thursday night for LA I bought some new swimsuits and I was ready to go. Saturday morning I went to the airport and flew to LA.

At LAX I met up with my friends we exchanged hugs and greetings then we were on our way to the hotel.

We got our hotel room arrangements.

Amy and Brad (he was gay it didn't matter)

Claire and April

And of course Me and Jesse (what we need some alone time!)

We weren't needed until Sunday afternoon so we went our seprate ways for the night. I went into my hotel room and took a shower. When I got out I heard the faint noise of music playing. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out to inspect. It was the song hello. I walk more into the room and there are candels and rose petals everywhere! I turn around and Jesse is standing there.

"Hello beautiful" he greets me

"Jesse!" I exclaim while rushing towards him. " I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to my sweet princess!"

That night we spent the night together making love- and not for the first time I might add.


	2. Remember my name:

The next morning I woke up curled up next to Jesse ahhh this was the life. We got dressed and headed down stairs for breakfeast only to be met with constant teasing from my friends. I didn't mind and neither did Jesse he kept smiling at me and playing with my hair. It was cute.

We rehearsed our performance from noon till 3. We had it down. We performed that night to a sold out audience. Jesse watched with a proud look on his face from the wing. We were greeted with a standing ovation. It felt amazing to be back on stage. I had to leave right after the performance to head back toLimafor school the next day. My friends drove me to the airport and saw me off. I slept the entire plane ride and it was 5 am when I reachedLimathen took the 30 minute drive to my house. There was no point in going to sleep so I got dressed and picked up an extra large can of monster on the way to school. I walked around school like a zombie today. I was so tired. I only got 2 hours of sleep after my performance last night. I walked into glee club hoping singing would brighten my day. It didn't. I performed rumor has it by Adele perfectally but I only got criticism and mean comments from my team mates. Then I was greeted with the interrogation:

"Where were you this weekend manhands?" Santana demands

"Yea it was a team practice so where the hell were you?" Quinn asks next

"I was out of town I told you all this!" I say

"Oh hell to the nah I had to be here you have to be here! It was mandatory practice!"

"guys settle down! Rachel already discussed this with me I told her she didn't have to come since she would be staying late everyday this week."

"Fine" they all huffed.

To:Amy,Claire,April,Brad,Jesse

From:Rach

OMGND= biggest group of bitches ever! They can't get off my back!

Uh so tired of this. Why is education important?

Rach

To:Rach

From:Claire

Hang in there Ray! I love you! Only one more year than your home free! Call anytime I will be out there at the drop of a hat!

To:Rach

From:Brad

Hey its Brad and Amy (Amy got her phone disconnected she forgot to pay her bill) We love you sweetie! Stay strong! They have nothing on you!

To:Rach

From:April

Hey baby girl! Don't give up. Kick em where it hurts! Remember you are so much better than them! You are already a broadway star maybe you should just tell them?

Love ya!

To:Rach

From:Jesse

Hey Beautiful, I love you so much! If you want me to come out there and kick their pathetic butts just tell me! You are a star! Don't you ever forget that!

Love you superstar!

Ahh how I love my friend they make me feel so much better! Uhh any way I only have one more year left with them. Maybe I should just quit? NO! I would feel bad later on.. But what did they ever help me with? Santana and Quinn make my life a living hell. Finn dumps me everytime I turn around and now does what ever Quinn says. Mercedes talks bad about me to everyone! Kurt has two sides to him the nice one I saw during nationals and this horrible mean side that bashes everything I do and always tells me I'm a bad singer. They all say I'm talentless and will never make it to Broadway but what do they know?

Uhh whatever I'm going to bed now.

The next day went by in a blur until I got to glee club and there was a note on the door: glee practice in auditorium.

So I went into the auditorium to see the entire club their staring at talking to April.

"Come on Will let me just perform and show your little glee clubbers what a real broadway performance looks like!"

"April I don't have time for this we need to reherse!"

"Please this is my auditorium anyway"

"Fine it would be nice for them to see what a broadway performance looks like."

I see my friends and castmates come out on stage:

"This is for our fellow castmate who we love so much! She is like a daughter to me."

They sing one of their songs from the play. It's the one where they tell me how much they love me and shouldn't change for anybody. By the end of the performance I am crying. Ahh I love them so much.

"Come here Ray!" Claire says. And I run onto stage and I am welcomed into a big hug.

"What the heck is going on!" Quinn shouts from her seat

"Ya! And How the hell do you knowBerry?" Kurt chimes in.

"Why would you be hugging some one as talentless as that midget?"

That's it I thought to myself I am done.

"What the hell is your problem!" I yell.

"These are my friends from broadway. For your information this summer while you were off getting laid or getting a boob job I was performing on Broadway and living out my dream not rotting here like some Lima Loser. You have no right to tell me I am talentless when I have made a name for myself out there inNew York!"

They all look shocked that I would stand up for myself. That's when Jesse comes out from the shadows.

"Hey nice job babe." He says and kisses me.

"What the hell Rach? Why would you date again after everything that happened?" Finn shouts

"Oh really like your one to talk mr. I date my ex who got pregnant with my best friends baby yea real mature and he apologized and made it up to me. Come on guys lets get out of here." I say to my friends.

We leave the auditorium and make our way to the parking lot.

"Wait Rachel!" I hear someone yell behind me.

I turn around and Brittney is following us.

"I'm really glad you are living your dream Rach, I always liked you. I hope you can forgive me and I hope to see you in NY when I move out there for college."

"Thank Britt that means a lot!" I say hugging her then saying goodbye.

That day I leftLimaand moved toNew Yorkto live with April. After that I became homeschooled and graduated high school early. I still work on broadway. I continued the tour with April and the rest of the crew. We had sold out shows everywhere. I became someone great. Everyone everywhere knew my name. It was amazing.

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its charachters. I hope you enjoy read and review:) I will be updating soon it will be about the future! yay:)**


	3. Save a bed and sleep in my arms

We finished our final performance as a cast for April Rhode's musical. It was amazing. There was a sold out crowd. I don't ever remember being that happy to be a part of something that important. We were all in tears at the end of the show trying to keep it together so we could finish. It was an amazing journey. I see Jesse in the front row watching smiling proudly up at me, he was video taping the whole thing. I don't know how he managed to smuggle one in. The show was ending for good. We had our previous performance recorded and will be hitting the stands as a movie next week. Our cd including all of the songs from the play will be on it. I am so excited. It makes my heart melt when I see people wearing shirts with our name on it or our picture.

3 Weeks Later

To:Rach

From:Amy

Holy Crap Ray! You and April were just nominated for Tonys!

R:WHAT?

A:You were just nominated for a freakin tony! You had best female supporting character!

R:OMG I'm so excited! How do you know? OMG I gotta tell Jesse!

A: its posted online! April was nominated for best female lead. You go girl! I'm so proud of you. Now I have to figure out what you are going to wear. And I best be in your acceptance speech!

R:haha ok thanks. Ahh you are totally planning my outfit and hair and makeup and IM FREAKIN OUT!

A:haha chillax I'm on my way to your aptJ

All of a sudden I heard a knock. I open the door and Amy was there out of breathe.

"What did you run all the way up here?"

"Um hello I just found out my best friend is nominated for a Tony you bet your ass I did!"

"ahhhhhhh!"

We scream while jumping around in circles.

"This is the best news I have heard in a long time!" say

"You bet I don't think anything could top this news!" Amy says

"Oh, but there is" I say smiling wickedly at her.

"Oh and pray tell is that?" She asks until she gets a glimpse of something sparkling on my left ring finger

"HOLY CRAP YOU GOT ENGAGED AND DIDN'T CALL ME THAT INSTANT!"

"hahah I was going to but um Jesse and I were kinda of in the celebrating mood."

"ohh ok I see how it is, sex before your best friend mhm I see what kind of friend you are." She says while fake pouting.

"Ok ok I'll make it up to you. How about sushi and shopping and looking at wedding dresses!"

"Hell ya beotch! Lets go!"

We start shopping and go into just about every store just for the fun of it.

"So when are you going to tell everyone about the engagement?"

"I don't know we were going to hold off until Jesse could do it with me. He is so busy right now with rehersals and shows for Les Mis. His opening night on Broadway is tonight I was hoping you would go with me since he went to each one of my shows."

"Of course my dear. Now do tell me the juicy details of how you got engaged."

"Well you know how Jesse thinks I deserve epic romance well we were on top of our apartment building watching the sun set over the city and he sang hello to my while he got down on one knee and asked!"

"Care to share that sexy romantic of yours? I would kill for someone to do that to me! He is the real deal. You should see the way he looks at you Rach when your not looking. Its so sweet!"

"Ahh I love him so much it hurts. Sometimes I don't know what I would do with out him."

"Have you guys decided if you want kids?"

"Yea we do, I was asked to do a special production of Wicked with April and after that I don't know maybe we will have kids but we have our whole life ahead of us. Remember I am the baby of the group I am only 18! You all are already in your 20's."

"Uhh speaking of 20 this is my stop townhouse #20 Night Ray see you tonight!"

"Thanks Am!"

I hailed a cab and went home. I had to get ready for Jesse's performance. I chose to wear my little black dress that feel mid thigh and hugged my curves in all the right places. I still had my full bangs so I blew those out and curled my hair. I had my engagement ring on and I put on my tiffany's heart necklace that Jesse got me. I painted my nails a light pink and put on my black pumps with the red bottom. I was ready to go and the limo picked me up and we went to go get Amy. There is one plus side of being on Broadway and having that show be made into a movie and song you get a lot of money meaning you can have a limo. The show was amazing Jesse of course stole the show.

I ran up to him and kissed him after the show. We chose to walk home together instead of driving back home.

"Oh Jesse you were amazing today!"

"Thanks babe, I am glad you came and liked it."

We walked home his arm around me, me leaning into him. We talked about life and it was nice. We were so comfortable with each other. It was easy being with him. There was no one to compare. We understood each other on a level no one else did not even Amy understands me like he does. We get that to us being a star is important we need the spotlight singing is our life and for us you can only be with someone who truly understand how much singing is important in our lives. I love him and he loves me that's all that matters. I still don't hear from my dads. They think even dating Jesse is a disgrace so they don't know I am engaged and I don't know when I will tell them.

TONY AWARDS NIGHT

I was riding in my limo with Jesse I was so nervous.

"Baby this is your night you have this in the bag. I know you will win this tony this is what you are made for. I love you no matter what."

"Thanks babe, I don't know thought I am really nervous."

"Don't be I will be there with you the entire time and you will be the one no one can take their eyes off of. I will have to be beating other men to stay away from you my beautiful fiancée. You look absolutely stunning tonight."

I ended up winning the Tony. I had everything. I cried on stage while I thanked April for giving me a job when she had no reason to. For my cast/friends for supporting me and loving me with all my flaws. And that night the world found out Jesse and I were engaged when I thanked my gorgeous fiancée for always loving me supporting me and always putting up with my crazy.

/_

New Directions:

"Ok guys I have some news for everyone." Mr. Shue said while walking into his glee club practice. They had the original members (minus Rachel) and some new kids Sam, Abigail, and Lauren.

"One of our original members won a tony last night."

"Wait Rach won a tony?" Britt said.

"Yes she won best supporting actress. I thought to show our support we would send her a congratulations card ".

"Wait but we didn't exactly part with Rachel on good terms what makes you think she would be so willing to even read our letter let alone open it?" Santana asked.

"Well this could also be like a sorry for everything and a congratulations and we could make it into a video!" Mr. Shue suggested.

No body said no so they made a video.

Quinn: "Well congratulations Rachel on everything I am glad you umm lived your dream and everything. And umm I'm sorry for you know being kind of a bitch to you while you were here."

Santana:" Hey ma-Rachel umm look Im you know sorry and stuff I never meant for you to quit school and stuff. But uhh congratulations."

Finn:"yea congrats"

Tina,Artie,Kurt"Congrats Rachel on everything I hope you come visit soon."

Brittnay:"Rachel I am so glad everything worked out in NY! You NEED to come back and visit I know we weren't really that close and all but I miss you! You never picked on me and I always appreciated that. So yea congrats"

Shue:"Congratulations Rachel I always knew you could do it. If you ever want to you are welcome to come and perform help out or watch anytime you want."

Two Weeks Later

"Hey guys we got a video from Rachel"

Video-

They see Rachel, she looks so happy. She has on a formal dress that's gorgeous on her, it's a deep purple and is tight, she smokey eyes shadow, her bangs are blown out falling just on her eyebrow line, she has chandelier earings on that probably cost more than any of them can afford.

"Hey guys thank you so much for the video it meant a lot. I am so glad to hear from all of you. I hope you all are well. Everything is pretty hectic here right now. I have my Opening night after party for my new show Wicked right now so I am rushing to get there. So I will be quick. I hear you won sectionals congratulations! Keep me posted on how everything goes!" They hear a man in the back ground-"Babe come on we are going to be late"

"Hold on" She yells to the man off camera. "So I will be inLimanext month I hope we can meet up or something I will drop by the school when I get there hope to see you there!"

"Sweetie you look beautiful you don't need any more makeup you look great even with out it." The man said form behind the camera. "Shh I am making a video and your just saying that so I will hurry up and leave." "No I mean it I love you, you look gorgeous in anything." The new directions hears something that sounds like kissing and than the camera goes black.

They didn't know Rachel was dating someone. Who would she be dating?

Oh wait I know but they don't hehe I love writing theseJ

Enjoy read and review.


	4. truth is we hide to see who will find us

One Month Later

I took a break from Wicked to go home. I was going to tell my dads about Jesse and I was going to visit New Directions.

I had been up until 3 am performing and than finishing my packing. Jesse and I were living together so we put all of our stuff together in 4 bags. When we got to the airport we were bombarded with paparazzi , taking our pictures asking questions. I had sunglasses on and Jesse and our body guard Jo ushered us inside trying to keep as many reporters away. As much as I enjoy the spotlight the reporters were getting on my nerves after only two hours of sleep. Our flight left at 7 meaning we needed to be there at 5:30 oh joy. We were riding first class so I got a chance to sleep curled up into Jesse. Jo the bodyguard stayed at the airport he was just needed inNew Yorkor special outings.

We arrived at the airport half an hour from Lima. We drove in a rental car listening to the radio singing along. We didn't want ot imposs on anyone so we rented a hotel room not far from McKinley. We spent the night together just the two of us. It was magical. The next morning I decided to go and give McKinley High a visit. Jesse had his best friend James to go visit. I had to look my best before returning to that dreaded place. I decided black ankle boots with 3 inch heels, my short black skirt, a bright red tank top under a white off the shoulder shirt that says dream, I made sure my eyelashes looked extra long and added just a touch of eyeshadow, and I was ready. I grabbed my louis voutton off the table with my keys kissed Jesse and was out the door. I decided to make a stop and go to the mall. When I got there it was crowded. I hadn't even realized that McKinley was off that day. Due to budget cuts they shortened the school year by cutting random days.

I walked around just kind of window shopping since this mall was nothing compared to New York's when I saw them. Them being New Directions costume shopping with shue ? Why were they at the mall with him? ok not gonna lie I was kinda creeped out. I just choose to ignore it and walked into Forever 21. Nothing really caught my eye but when I walked out There stood New Directions gapping at me. "You might want to close your mouth before you swallow a fly." I said with one eyebrow raised.

"Ra-Rachel?" Tina stuttered, old habits die hard I guess especially when your nervous.  
>"Rachel!" Brittney yelled running to give me a hug.<br>"Hey Britt, Hey guys"

"Wow Rachel we didn't think you would actually come back." Mercedes said.  
>"Well I am here in the flesh I am taking the week off before we have to go back to New York."<p>

"WE?" Finn said huffing  
>"uh yea I have a friend with me."<br>"Oooo is it that hunk you were talking to behind the camera?"

"What?" I asked thuroughly confused.

"The video you sent us.. There was a guy on it and you were talking to him."  
>"Wait I had totally forgotten about the video I didn't send it that means Amy probably sent it."<p>

My bangs were bugging me they kept falling into my eyes so I moved my hand to wipe them out of the way thats when they all gasped.

"What did I grow a third eye?"

"Um Rachel whats with the ring?" asked hesitantly.  
>"Ohh um you know it was bought and now I am wearing it." I said avoiding the subject I didn't really have time to go into detail with them I had lunch with Jesse in 20 minutes.<p>

"Come on Rachel tell us who got you the ring and what you are doing here." Santana asks suprisingly with out any sarcasm or meanness she seemed genuinley curious.

"Well watch talking with Tiffany tonight at 9 on channel 3 and you'll find out." I winked at them and walked away.

New Directions:

"Did anyone else think that was just oh I don't know odd?" Mercedes asked once Rachel was out of earshot

"Yea that is no the Rachel Berry I knew."

"Well all I know is that Rachel will be coming to help out with glee tomorrow."

"Maybe we should get to the bottom of this and watch the interview tonight."

"Fosho viewing partay at my casa!" Santana exclaimed.

/_

Later that night:

"Hey shut up the interview is about to start!" The normally quiet Brittany yelled. Everyone had the good sense to shut up. It turns out every single person was curious to see what was up with Rachel even showed up.

Interview: (T will be interviewer R will be rachel)

T:Welcome Miss Berry its so good to finally meet you!

R:Thank you and thank you for having me.

T:Now lets get down to buisness I hear you have a new show coming out soon.

R:yes, I am starring in Wicked along side Amy one of my best friends.

T:You and Amy where on the April Rhodes musical together correct?

R:Yes we met there along with Claire and Brad and the four of us have been insepreable since.

T:Wow, now tell me has it alwasy been your dream to be on Broadway?

R:It has ever since I was really little, my fathers put me into all sorts of dancing, singing and acting classes. It gave me that competitive edge and that passion for achievement.

T:Wow and I bet all that competitveness and drive didn't always rub people the right way.

R:No it really didn't, my old glee club never understood my drive. I wanted to be on broadway so bad, it was the only thing in my life I had going for me. I never had a big family and my dads were never around, I took to singing to express myself and kids thought that was odd from the beginning so I was always on the outskirts. I have always wanted people to feel the passion I do for music but I would always take it to far and it made it sound like I was criticizing them instead of trying to help them improve like I was.

T:wow that must have been hard growing up, but you had your outlet which must have helped alot. You say your two dads were never home do you care to elaborate?

R: Well they always wanted a baby and thats what they got but as soon as I turned 6 they started leaving me by myself to go to buisness dinners and such and because of that I grew up fast meaning they didn't have their little baby any more they had a 6 year old who was very mature. They thought wow shes mature for her age she can handle it all. It only got worse throughout my life. I rarely ever see them. The most they would be home for was 2 days at a time so I learned to cook and clean for myself. I have not talked to them since I dropped out of McKinley to be home schooled.

T:Why?

R:Well I started dating Jesse again and they absolutely didn't approve they thought he wasn't good for me and I disagreed.

T:wow that must have been tough. Speaking of Jesse why don't you come out? Jesse St. James everybody!

*crowd cheers*

J:Hi, thank you for having me.

*he sits next to Rachel and holds her hand*

T:so tell me how long have you been together.

J:Well we have been together for about a year and a half now

T:Congratulations and I see a beautiful ring on your finger do I hear wedding bells?

R:haha you do Jesse and I got engaged last week. We hope to get married after our shows both take a break.

T:Congratulations. Now I hear alot of people are not happy with this due to your ages.

R:Yes I am only 18 I turn 19 in two months and Jesse is 23 so many think that I am to young to get married but I love Jesse with all my heart and couldn't think of anyone else to share my life with.

J:Rachel is my life I couldn't bare to live with out her. She understands me like no one else ever has or ever will. We have this connection. We are both one in the same. Our drive and confidence in ourselves and our singing ability has always put us on the outside but thats what makes us unique and makes us go together.

T:I can feel the love just looking at you two. You both our adorable together. I also hear you are coming out with a book Rachel.

R:I am, April-my mom as many like to call her- and I are publishing a book about the hard life a singer leads and all the ups and downs you face and how to overcome any challenge life throws at you.

T:That sounds like an inspiring book. Rumor is that the April Rhodes' show cd has hit the top ten chart.

R: It is actually in slot number 7 right now! I am so excited and glad so many people enjoyed the show and the music.

T: Wow congratulations on your success and your engagement I hope everything turns out for the best and good luck hope to see you two soon.

END OF INTERVIEW

and now back to the new directions-

"Holy shittockymushrooms" Kurt says

"Who knew Rachel had such a hard time at home?" Santana asked.

"Rachel and Jesse finally got engaged!"Brittany said in a sing song voice while clapping her hands.

"What the hell? Why would she marry that douche bag?" Finn yelled

"Yea finnessa like your so perfect how many times were you a douche to her huh?" Santana says for once defending Rachel.

"Guys come on stop the arguing and lets be happy for Rachel she is successful and happy." said trying to maintain the peace.

They all felt bad for the way they treated Rachel, she was just a talented, scared child and they had pushed her away now she was succeding in life and they had nothing to show they were still in high school barely passing. They saw what courage and dedication would get you. They saw the love Rachel and Jesse had for each other and couldn't deny that they were jealous of such open and honest love. Some of them swore that day they would change their ways because if they had a positive outlook and focused on their dreams they could reach the level of happiness that Rachel had.

Ta-Dah! I am finished with this chapter:)

Hope you liked:)

I want 5 reviews for the next update:)

Catch ya later alligator

AshLiz

Just a reminder I do not own glee or any of its charchters


	5. i am stonger than yesterday

That night Jesse and Rachel were also watching the interview.

"This is so embarrassing!" I exclaim to Jesse

"Why you look so gorgeous up there"

"Yea but its still embarrassing I hate watching myself on tv."

"haha ok whatever you say your even more beautiful when you are embarrassed." Jesse said and then kissed my forehead.

"Mhm sure you just want to get lucky to bad I am to tired." I say then fake yawn.

"Are we telling your dads tomorrow?"

"Yea I feel like we should I know they won't be happy but its my choice and we aren't getting married right away any way we want to wait a year we are in no rush I am kind of nervous though to tell them. If they are even home tomorrow who knows they could be off in some other country for all I know"

"Im sorry Rach, I know you really want your dads to approve."

"Yea I do and I wanted them at the wedding but I doubt they will go. I mean I begged them just to see one of my shows and the only reason they went was because they were in town for a business meeting. Promise me when we have kids in the future we will go to all of their sporting events, school activities, and anything else they have I don't want unsupportive parents."

"Of course I promise."

We fell asleep watching one of those late night movies they have playing. Curled up together like we do every night. Jesse always placing his arm around me he calls it "protecting me even when I sleep"

Next Day

I woke up the next morning to Jesse starring at me.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Well good morning to you to. Why were you starring?" I ask suddenly self conscious.

"I can't get enough of you beautiful face, I want to have it imprinted in my mind for the rest of my life."

/-

Jesse and I went running. Now that I am more confident I always go running in a pair of running shorts with a matching sports bra. My hair in a messy bun with a pair of oversized sunglasses while Jesse runs in shorts and a tank shirt. We run about 3 miles than make our way back to the hotel. We have a nice light breakfast. I get ready to pick up a few things than head over to McKinley. I dress in a short light purple dress with a sweetheart neckline, my heart necklace from Tiffany's that Jesse bought me, my charm bracelet from April, and my silver studs. I have 3 piercings in each ear. And of course my engagement ring.

I finish up my shopping and head over to McKinley.

I still have 5 minutes to spare and of course as soon as I thought that my agent calls. I choose to take the call in the choir room.

(Rachel's agents name is Joanne and I will be putting J and R instead of quotes)

J: Darling its so good to hear from you how is everything going in your little town of yours?

R:Hi Joanne everything is going good. Did you watch the interview last night?

J:but of course darling. Superb by the way, a natural with the camera. But that's not why I am calling.

R: Of course whats up?

J: Well I have an offer for Jesse and you.

R: Oh and pray tell is it?

J: Jesse and Rachel the national show choir guest judges! Brilliant right! I know best agent ever!

R: Not that I don't appreciate it but don't you think that my opinions are biased since I was once in the glee club that will be performing?

J:nonsense! Jesse and you will only be two out of the 4 judges so all opinions will be heard! I also have your cd songs to go over with you when you get back they want to use some of your original songs along with some new ones and of course the duets with Jesse!

R: Thank you so much Joanne! I am so excited for this cd! It will be my first cd off of broadway!

J: No problem Rach no go have fun with your little glee friends!

R: Bye Joanne thanks we will discuss the songs when I get back.

/_

I hadn't realized ND had come in while I was on the phone they were suspiciously quiet.

I turned around and they were all standing there.

"Um hi guys I thought I could come help out today." I say with a smile

"Of course Rachel you can come anytime." Said Mr. Shue

I notice everyone giving me funny looks so they must have seen my interview last night.

Nobody moves they all just kind of sit there like confused space cases.

"Yes?" I ask

And everybody started talking at once.

"Hey one at a time!" I yell.

"Rachel we are all so sorry we treated you like crap. You should have told us that you didn't have anyone at home. We would have helped you. We all just thought you were a spoiled only child." Santana says speaking up.

"Yea but I shouldn't of had to tell you that to make you be nice to me you should have already been nice to me from the start."

They all looked down embarrassed. That's when Finn started on

"Why the hell are you marrying that douche bag? I mean come on your only 18!"

"First of all he is not a douche bag. Yes he made a mistake but he made up for it repeatedly. Yes I am marrying him because we are in love. No matter what I compare every guy I see to Jesse. He truly understands me, he accepts me for my flaws, he is my soulmate. I may only be 18 but I have lived more in these past few years than many do in their entire lives. I have always been mature for my age and able to make decisions. I thought this through even before he proposed, I always knew I wanted to spend my life with him so why not start now." Finn huffed but had the decency to shut up.

"May you help us with our songs?" Tina asked meekly.

"of course that's what I came here for." I respond nicely trying to ignore the glares Finn was sending my way. I try to move past the yelling match I had just had as quickly as possible. I follow them to the auditorium to see what they have for sectionals.

They open with Quinn and Finn doing a duet than they have a group number. Both were flawed but I tried to keep most of my opinions to myself and put on my showface.

"So what did you think?" Shue asked me.

"Well I thought you had a nice song selection."

They seemed to think that was the best thing ever and all clapped uhh they had no idea what good talent was. And come on those steps they call choreography a kindergartener could do blind folded. None of them would ever be able to make it big time if they thought this was hard. Whatever.

I smiled and complimented people and made small talk. My phone started blasting Just they way you are Jesse St. James version from my phone. I answered.

R: Hey honey

J:Hey Ray so how are those tone deaf toads treating you? Do I need to come beat them up?

R:hahaha no everything is fine. How was seeing VA again?

J: It was like having my eyeballs gouged out while listening to someone playing a harmonica in my ear. So basically they suck and I was thinking about your beautiful self and what I was going to do to you tonight when we are alone.

R:Oh sounds like a nice time.

J:Oh so you still are around the new directions and can't talk out loud so it would be really bad if I were to go into detail about how I pleasured you all of last night and how I made you scream my name.

R: uhh well I have to go. I will talk to you later Love you

J: uh hu Karma my love. This is payback for when I was waiting for you to arrive at lunch and I was sitting with April and you decided to talk dirty on the phone while I was sitting across from her.

R:uh hu ok yea I'll talk to you later byeeeee.

And with that I hung up hoping the blush that had crepped up my cheeks was settling down.

"Well it was nice seeing all of you again but I must be getting back to the hotel I have an early flight to catch tomorrow morning I wish you all good luck."

We exchanged good byes and I headed towards my dads house. When I got there I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. My dad Hiram answered the door," Oh look who it is little miss broadway come to sell us your sob story? Huh did knock you up and ship you off?"

I expected hesitance and them being angry but never did I expect such hurtful words.

":You know what? I don't need you in my lives! I was coming to tell you Jesse and I are engaged and for you to be in the wedding but I don't need your hateful words I have lived with out you most of my life and I don't need you now. So good bye and have a wonderful life." And with a turn on my heels I was off. I had silent tears coming down my face but I kept my head high never giving them any thought that I could be crying and I never looked back. I made it back to my hotel room where I collapsed into Jesse's arms and cried while he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. We fell asleep like that on the couch curled up into one another with tear stains on my face and his hand in my hair.

Hope you enjoyed:) I didn't really like the way this chapter turned out. BTW I update these from my phone so I never really get the chance to spell check sorry :/

Tell me what you think:)

5 Reviews for the next update:)

AshLiz


	6. Theres a fire starting in my heart

I untangled myself from Jesse's steal grip. I looked over at my phone's clock.

"Shit we need to go!" I yelled pulling on my pants while throwing things in my bag.

"jfdiehba" came Jesse's reply from the pillow.

"Come on Jesse, now is not the time to be sleepy we need to make our flight in 30 minutes! We have to go!"

"Oh shit I'm coming!" I saw Jesse somewhat roll out of bed while grabbing his shirt. If I wasn't trying to pack like a mad woman I would have stopped to take a picture.

We rushed to the airport and made it just as they were closing the gate. We spend the rest of the flight sleeping.

I was rudely woken up by a not so happy flight attendant.

"M'am you need to wake up this is not a nap place!" She said with that phony smile. "oh sir I didn't see you there go ahead and take your time." Ohh how I wanted to hit here. We collected our bags and made it back to our hotel with out running into any major paparazzi. I turned my phone off for the night threw on a pair of pjs and curled up on the couch with our best of broadway marathon we have every once in a while. I after a while I felt myself nodding off and I layed my head in his lap and eventually fell asleep to Jesse running his hand through my hair.

I heard clattering in the kitchen and woke with a start: "Jesse burgulars! Take anything you want!"

Than I heard Jesse laughing his head off. "What?" I said confused still half asleep.

"It was just me sweetie. I was trying to make breakfast."

I padded over to the kitchen with my hair messed up and my make up smeared. I sit down and coffee is imediatley placed in front of me. I took the time to inhale the coffee. "ahhhh"

"I know how much you need your morning coffee."

"I do like a drug."

"So whats on the itinerary for today?"

"Well I have to meet April for lunch and Amy and I were going to go shopping for dresses later."

"ohhh the infamous dress shopping. I can guarantee I will not be want to be anywhere near you two shopping. You two together are just scary even with out your credit cards."

"ha… ha so very funny. Uhhh I guess I should go take a shower and get dressed."

"Well we should probably save some water and shower together."

"no arguments from me."

I say taking off my clothe while walking down the hallway.

(You know what happens next and if you don't than I worry about you)

I walked down the block to the new sushi café to meet up with April.

"Sweetie! I missed you how wasLima?"

"Hi April it was nice to go back."

"meaning those worthless toads begged for my forgivness and there is something I am not telling you so spill Ray I know you!"

"I talked to my dads about Jesse."

"Oh that's great Rach are they excited?"

I must have had hurt flash across my face because I didn't have to say anything and April had already started into her rant:"Rachel honey you don't need those awful people who call themselves parents. If they don't support you than they don't deserve you. I love you, can I kill them? Just kidding sort of. I will do whatever you want me to do. I am so sorry that they don't support you. You are there daughter and if they can't support your dream and the man you love than I don't know what their problem is. Rach you know I think of you as a daughter but I can never take the place of your dads even though they disowned you, you should try and talk to them."

"April I love you, your are basically my mom. I know I am still hurt that my dads would do that! They know the difficult decision between love and family. They went through it with their families because they are gay but come on how could they do this to me! Why, why, just why? Why cant they accept me or Jesse!"

"I don't know Ray I just don't know why people act selfish when it comes right down to the difficult decisions. I really don't know."

We talked for another hour before I had to go meet Amy for dress shopping. I am going shopping with Amy first and when we have it narrowed down April is going to help me make the final decision.

"Ray! Are you ready for shopping and gossip galore!"

" But of course Am!"

We walk down the street and I can feel eyes on me.

"Oh crap we havn't even hit the streets for an hour and the paparzzi are already on our tails! This is insane!"

"Ray you know they all want a piece of the Rachel Jesse wedding goodness. They are also waiting for Broadways good girl to make a slip up so don't let them get one on you Ray!"

We shopped for hours and I narrowed the dresses down to 4 I like and 1 I absolutely love!

I got home in time to start making dinner. I decided on making home cooked pizza tonight. Jesse came home and we ate together. We talked about some of our shows coming up and how busy are schedule is going to start being. I have wicked rehearsals and Jesse has his rehearsals. I have to finish up a few songs for my album than I can record them. Uhh so much to do so little time.

The next morning I have a meeting with Joanne.

"Darling! How wasLima?"

"oh you know boring"

"Well we must start on your album. Now I know you have a few songs you wrote so lets here them"

(for the purpose of this story Rachel wrote: pretty/unpretty, get it right, rolling in the deep, rumor has it, and Ain't no other man)

"Wow Rach those are some good songs. I can see who your inspirations are, now we are also going to do a duet with you and April and than a couple with you and Jesse."

That day I recorded my solos for the album. Tomorrow my single Rolling in the deep will be released. I am so excited!

It was about 10 by the time I finished recording and rushed to Wicked rehearsals. I was there for 4 hours then I went home and slept. Jesse got home a little while before me and was already asleep from hours of rehearsals.

I woke up at 11 am to my phone beeping at me. I grabbed my blackberry and saw I had 30 new messages and 27 missed calls.

They all were from Claire Brad April Amy and Jesse saying congratulations on my single and they were listening to it as they were talking or messaging me. I was so excited. I turned on the radio like I do every morning I am home by myself and my song was playing! My freaking song was playing on the radio! I was so ecstatic. I got dressed and got ready to head to the grocery store. I walked out of my apartment building and was bombarded by paparazzi asking about my album good thing Jesse had the good sense to call our bodyguard Jo to wait outside for me. We finally made it through the crowd and made it to the grocery store. I got a couple of OMG I love your song! And such. It made my heart warm and fuzzy. I was so excited.

I finished my grocery shopping and went to drop it off at home. I walked in and was greeted by Brad Claire Amy April and Jesse with cake and sushi for a congratulatory party.

We ate sang and danced around for hours just enjoying each others company and listening to the radio for every time my song came on. It was such a good afternoon.

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or claim to own glee or any of the songs mentioned.

I would like 3 reviews before I post the next chapter.

Read and Review hope you enjoyed:)

AshLiz


	7. bright and early for the daily races

Author's Note: I know I am such a bad person! I have not updated in a while idk when the last update was. I have been so busy its not even funny. I am running on 2 hours of sleep. I had family in town all week meaning they got my room and I was forced to sleep on the floor. Funnn. So I will be trying to update as soon as possible.

(A/N: since the last chapter 8 months have passed in the story)

Uhh the one thing I hate about my agent is that she always sends my information through email and never through text or calling. Even if am seeing her that day she still has to email it to me! Uhh whatever I guess I better jump on that and check my email just in case.

_1 New Message_

_From:William Shuester_

I decide to open it

**Rachel,**

**The New Directions and I were heading to New York at the end of the week. We wanted to get a taste of the big apple before nationals. We were wondering if you wanted to meet up and go out to lunch with us? We will be at the pizzeria on the corner of 4th and Way street at noon on the 15th. We hope to see you there.**

Huh. Sounds ok I mean it will be just lunch I guess I can go. I send out a quick email agreeing than I was off to do an interview with CNBC promoting my CD. Its on the top 10 album charts right now.

_/

Interview:

"Ladies and gentleman I am your host Yancy and this is CNBC in the morning. Today we have with us the young broadway star and singing sensation Rachel Berry."

-I walk out nervous in my over the top high highheels that Amy picked out for me.

"Hi Yancy thank you for having me."

Y: Its my pleasure now Rachel tell us how does it feel to have a Tony award, a Hit CD that is climbing the charts, and a fiancee all at the young age of what 19 now?"

R: Oh its the most amazing feeling in the world! I am so proud of my cd. I just can't thank the fans enough for supporting me and actually buying the cd. I had no idea it would even be this popular.

Y:Now I read somewhere that you wrote most of the songs on the cd tell me what was your inspiration or more importantly who? Maybe a brown haired broadway star?

R:haha Yes he was the inspiration for some of my songs. Alot of people don't know this but I had a hard time in my home town, that was the inspiration for a great number of my songs.

Y:Oh? You having a hard time? Your so sure of yourself and so nice how did you have a hard time?

R:See where I am from if your not a cheerleader or jock your a nobody and because I was neither I was picked on constantly. Even in my own glee club I was made fun of due to the fact that I was so self assured. I alwasy knew I was a good singer and I am not ashamed to admit that.

Y:I don't blame you if I had voice like yours shoot I would be belting out songs to random people. Now tell me did you have a support group to help you through all of this?

R: Not really, not until I moved out to New York. I mean my dads were great growing up and all but than I grew up. I was no longer their little girl and they didn't like that. They started leaving me at home by myself for months at a time. I didn't have any friends at school. I also didn't have a mother to rely on so at the time I had nobody to help me through anything. But now I have the best support group in the world!

Y:Yes, do tell us about them.

R:Well there is Amy. Amy is my best friend. She is one of the first girls I met out here and she really accepted me for me. We are both so driven to achieve our goals and we both know that we have the talent there is no question or self doubt and thats how we bonded. We bonded over the fact that all our life we have been put down due to the fact that we know we are good and are not afraid to tell others. We also both love to shop. We go shopping at least 3 times a week together. There is also April. April is like my mom. I first met her back in Lima when she was finishing up some school credits. I didn't see her again until I moved out here. She took me under her wing and got me a job. April has been there for me the entire time. I had always wanted a mom and she always wanted a daughter so we just kind of fit. April taught me so much since I have been here. She has given me advice on friends,boys, and broadway. Its amazing having her. Jesse, ohh Jesse. Hes my rock. I love him with my whole heart. Yes, I know we are very young especially me being only 19 and many see that as a problem and a reason why we shouldn't get married. But the fact is we tried dating other people and we alwasy compared others to each other and we never got over the other. And as he says fate brought us back together during the summer when we met up at a pizza parlor. And as they say the rest is history.

Y: Wow. To go from someone who had no support group to having this amazing group of friends who are like a family I guess is amazing. If only more girls were so self assured as you are. I do have one last question before we run out of time. What are your plans for the future?

R:Wow, Umm I guess I never really thought past making it onto broadway. I will be going on tour for my new album. I will be judging the naitonal glee club competition along with Jesse. I have about 3 months of shows to finish for wicked and after that I am not sure. Jesse and I were planning on getting married after both are shows were finished so we could have some time together and I know we wanted to start a family but we are unsure of the time frame. We are kind of just letting fate take over and lead us to where we need to be in life.

Y:Thank you Rachel. And all you fans out there can pick up her new album: Get it Right in stores now. Have a good day everyone and heres the weather with Rick. Take it away Rick.

* * *

><p>The end: This is sort of a filler chapter. I am leading up to the glee club meeting up with Rachel on her turf and than nationals. I will hopefully be updating agian today but I am not sure yet. For this chapter I really just wanted to give you just a tiny tiny look at Rachel's friends she has now. I also was setting up ND coming to NY so yea Hope you enjoyed.<p>

R&R

AshLiz


	8. Some r born winners others becom winners

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of its charachters nor do I claim to own them. Because if I owned them Jesse would be in it and Rachel and Jesse would be singing duets every episode. I mean come on did you hear them doing rolling in the deep? Ah-ma-zing! Anyway back to the story

Shit Shit Shit. I thought to myself as I went running through the apartment trying to find my cell phone. Thats the 5th time I got a call from Amy. It must be important because we had a show last night and didn't get home until 3am and she knows I need my beauty sleep she should not be waking me up at oh gosh its only 10 am.

"Hello" i answer breathlessly wanting to slap myself when my phone had been in the charger next to my bed the entire time. Again I say not a morning person and in the mornings my brain doesn't work.

"Rach hey are you still up for a little shopping?"

"Umm at 10? Really Am? Really?"

"What? I need a new pair of shoessss! Come on Ray shopping is fun and good exercise and I have some juicy gossip for you!"

"Ok Ok I cave come by and pick me up in half an hour."

"To late come answer your door" she says as I hear a knock on my door.

I answer the door," Really?"

"but of course darling I know you, you can't say no to a shopping trip so lets go up and at em"

"Fine fine."

Me being well me I can't go out looking any less than a 9 so I scavenge my closet for the perfect outfit. Skinny Jeans, a black tank top with my grey leather jacket and my black suede 4 inch heels. Yea I know 4 inche heels dangerous, not really if you know how to walk in them. I add accessories and tada I am out the door.

We hit all the major hotspots for shopping. This is New York so of course we can't drive anywhere so I am stuck carrying around 10 shopping bags.

"So Ray have Jesse and you set a date yet?"

"Umm were not sure we were thinking maybe in 4 months so that would be June."

"ooo a June wedding maybe you could have outdoors."

"Yea we were thinking Rhode Island for our wedding than head to Paris for our honey moon."

"Oo la la how romantic."

"hahaha of course,OMG its friday!"

"um yea please for the love of god tell me you will not go all Rebecca Black on me."

"Chill Am no Friday song I just forgot I had to meet up with New Directions today."

"Uhh really I mean come on they suck! Please please please blow them off and come with me to get our hair done for our Clubing night!"

"two thing: 1 no I made a promise and 2 I can't get in I'm not 21!"

"ehh remember the smart people saying age is but a number."

"oh your so funny, so funny I forgot to laugh. I'm really sorry Am but I told them I would be at the pizza place. You can come with me if you want."

"Ehh come with you to eat with a bunch of tone deaf weezers? Ok I'm in!"

"Thank you Amy now lets go I told them I would be there at noon and guess what its 12:10 I'm late."

Luckily the pizzeria was only two blocks over so we made it there in good time. We walk in and immediatley see New Directions. They seem off. None of them are talking and they are just pushing their food around. Hmm maybe I should investigate.

"Hi guys!" I say cheerily taking off my gucci sunglasses pulling up a chair and dumping my bags on the floor.

"Hey Rach!" Brittney says the first one to speak to me.

"How are you enjoying New York?"

"Its um loud and busy." Mercedes says obviously disliking New York and talking to me.

"Well I was thinking while you guys were here you would like to see a broadway show. I have front row tickets to tonights showing of Wicked! I have enough for all of you!"

"um Ray I think your friend is going to explode" Amy says pointing towards Kurt

"OMG OMG an actual broadway show! Omg I'm so excited whos the leads? Is the Kristen Chenowith in it? Or Idina Mendez? How did you afford tickets for all of us?"

"Well seeing as I am Elpheba I can get as many tickets as I want." I say with a hint of smugness.. Ok oK! I say it with a lot of smugness and some venom. These kids made high school hell I wasn't gonna let all of them off the hook that easily.

"Oh Well um thanks Rachel." Kurt says having the decency to look ashamed.

"So guys whats with everyone? You could cut the tension with a knife."

"He started it!" "That bitch!" "You whore I know it was you!" "I'm confused..." "I'm from Lima Heights you best not be trying to start something!" "Yo I want my solo!" "Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?"

Was all I heard. Every single person in New Directions was talking at once it seemed. We got a lot of wierd stares from neighboring tables.

"HEY SHUT UP!" I yell trying to get everyones attentions. I didn't get everyones attention until Amy whistled loudly.

"Yo fucktards listen up." Amy said bluntly.

"Ok, you guys will get nowhere if you are arguing all the time now I think you should resolve this issue y'all have with each other or else you won't get anywhere with nationals." I say trying to knock some sense into these brainless people.

I heard a chorus of I'm sorry's go around the table, everything wasn't perfect but they were on their way to mending friendships amongst themselves.

We enjoyed a meal. Amy and I kept to ourselves most of the time throughout the rest of the meal unless they wanted our input on something. We finished our meals and said goodbye they wished me luck tonight and told me they would see me at the show.

_/ That Night

The show went off without a hitch! I was ecstatic. Throughout the show I watched the facial expressions of New Directions. Their expressions were priceless. They were in awe of everything. It was like they had never heard me sing before. When I had my solo Mr. Shue, Puck,Santana,Britt, and Tina all stood up and gave me around of applause.

I left the theatre after the show: signed some autographs, answered some questions, took some pictures, and then was greeted by New Directions.

"Congratulations Rachel!" Mr. Shue said approaching me first and giving me an unexpected hug. I recieved a hug and flowers from Britt and Puck and hugs from a few other members. The main bitches of the club hung around in the back looking like they weren't sure what to do. You know what though, it didn't bother me. I was the bigger person and I had a whole new better life and they probably will never get our of Lima and I truly felt sorry for them. That night I had the best nights sleep in a long time. I had made peace with a lot from my past.

The Next morning I wake up and immediatley rush to the bathroom and throw up. Hmm maybe bad pizza? I make my way to the kitchen for some saltines and notice the calander. I AM LATE. shit.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Review it!<p>

Hope you enjoyed. Please review let me know your opinions.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and has been reading from the beginning. Thanks and I love you guys!

AshLiz


End file.
